Zhan Tiri
Zhan Tiri is a supremely strong warlock/wizard of evil magical strength and skill with mind control. She is mentioned throughout Tangled: The Series ''and seen only in flashbacks, statues and carvings throughout the first and second seasons, her true self being locked away in a remote inter-dimensional jail or world entirely cut off from Planet Earth. When she had unleashed a very powerful and destructive blizzard upon Corona, her longtime archenemy Lord Demanitus, had used what little strength he had left to activate a very rare combination of pure magic and science to built a device to ultimately defeat her, enough to imprison the evil sorcerer in a far off prison. One of her spirit allies managed to escape, she formed a plan to free her as well. Zhan Tiri was close to being freed, until Rapunzel that Sugracha the Eternal had under her spell broke free from it and made sure that her master would remain in her prison. Season Two She is seen in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow as a statue and a doorknocker. Her second follower Tromus revealed that he, Zhan Tiri, had need for the mystical Sundrop from Princess Rapunzel's unnaturally blonde hair. Season Three She remains imprisoned, but after Cassandra takes on the power of the Moonstone Opal, she takes on the form of the Enchanted Girl to influence her and become strong enough to eventually use her new powers to unintentionally allow her to return to her physical, borrowed form and greets a started Cassandra to control her. Appearances Season One * Queen for a Day (debut; flashback) * Painter's Block (shadowed cameo) Season Two *Keeper of the Spire (figurine) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (statue,flashback) * You're Kidding Me! (sigil) * Rapunzeltopia (statue) * Lost and Found (flashback) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 (flashback; ghost form) * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (actual debut) * Beginnings (as Enchanted Girl) * Be Very Afraid (as Enchanted Girl) * Islands Apart (as Enchanted Girl) * Cassandra's Revenge (in borrowed form) * Race to the Spire (as Enchanted Girl) * A Tale of Two Sisters (as Enchanted Girl) * Once a Handmaiden... (as Enchanted Girl0 * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 (in true form) * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 (in true form) * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) Trivia * She is the first wizard/warlock to appear in the ''Tangled universe. * In the S.D.T. version, she is voiced Tara Fitzgerald. * In her borrowed form as the Enchanted Girl, she has told Princess Rapunzel that her incredible shape-shifting abilities allow her to become a blizzard, which implies that the evil magician had actually become ''the deadly blizzard that had nearly destroyed Corona About Zhan Tiri Season One * "An evil warlock, Zhan Tiri, had a deep hatred for Corona. He cast a spell that created a deadly snowstorm that nearly wiped out Corona." Season Two * "That's probably because this tree was once known as the Tree of Zhan Tiri." * "The ancient sorcerer whose magic that caused a deadly snowstorm that nearly destroyed Corona?" * "Let's not forget his little art teacher buddy who turned you into a zombie" * "You might have mentioned Zhan Tiri before you dragged us in here!!" * "It was corrupted by the evil sorcerer to destroy any who approached it. It was Zhan Tiri's stronghold. Inside it, he was invincible." * "The heart of Zhan Tiri's tree." * "I promise you, Master: I will keep the Sundrop in this house...forever." * "My master, Zhan Tiri, has need of this little Sundrop." * "The power of the Sundrop is nearly in Zhan Tiri's grasp!!" * "How do we know he's not another one of Zhan Tiri's cronies?" * "My pupils betrayed me and unleashed my old nemesis, Zhan Tiri, a warlock from another realm, bent on destruction. It took all my strength to banish the evil from our world." * "I could not let Zhan Tiri find me." Season Three * "You're Zhan Tiri! Cass knows how evil Zhan Tiri is. Why would she team up with-" * "My friend told me there were suspicious things going" * "Your friend?! Listen, Cass, that little friend-" * " Quotes As the Enchanted Girl * (''whispering) "Cassandra." * "There you are, Cassandra. I've nearly given up on you." * "A friend or at least I'd like to be." * "Do you recognize that child?" * "Mother. Yes. It is." * "I'm sorry that happened to you, Cassandra. Sometimes the most painful truths can be the most difficult to remember. You've always been out-shined by Rapunzel, haven't you? And you always will, unless.." * "You're doing it wrong." * "I'm here to help you learn how to master the Moonstone's power. It responds to hatred and anger. If you truly want to wield the Moonstone, you mustn't be afraid to tap into the depths of your deepest rage. Remember what she put you through, and use that fury, Cassandra." * "She was your friend, and you betrayed her." * "When Rapunzel touched the Moonstone's black rocks, they gave her their protective power. This kept the Sundrop safe until she made her way to the Dark Kingdom." * "And the Moonstone belongs to you. So you see, even the power of the Moonstone is not completely yours." * "You will Cassandra, in time." * "Of course you do. It is to destroy Rapunzel." * "You're connected to the rocks. They respond to your feelings. Even fear." * "You once questioned why had no destiny. Now that you have one, don't question it. You must wield the powers of the Moonstone and the Sundrop. But you cannot do that without destroying Rapunzel." * Do you see now? Rapunzel can strip you of your power, Cassandra. If you do not destroy her, she will destroy you." * "Those incantations were our only hope of unlocking the power of the Moonstone; aside from the Demantius Scroll, but that was destroyed millennia ago." * "Questioning your path, are you?" * "She's trying to trick you!" * "So this is your plan? Running away?" * "You've done well Cassandra, soon Rapunzel will come for the boy. * "One would think that now you have the power of the black rocks, you wouldn't feel the need to hide." * "I don't need to remind you that defeat is not an option. And when Rapunzel comes for you, you must be prepared to protect what is rightfully yours." * "You will face her with the full power of the Moonstone" * "Let them in." * "Defeating her is not enough. You must take away who she is, force her to fight you. You've held back long enough. Let her in and finish this now." * "Break her spirit!!" * "Never mind that! You are more powerful! Finish this!!" * "Finally!! The clash of Sun and Moon has released me from my prison. It's good to be back." * "To us, no. But we may have other methods at our disposal." * "It's in her bag." * "I love this cloak." * "Let's speed this up" * "I'll take that." * "Oh, Princess." * "Thank you for your compassion." * "I believe Cassandra promised us a proper introduction, but she failed to deliver. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't guessed who I am, seeing as we already met, in a way. You see, over the centuries, I've taken the form of whatever suits my needs- A warlock, a demon, even a blizzard." * "Cassandra knows only what I want her to know. I'm playing her, Rapunzel. She has no idea, but she is under my complete control. Prepare yourself, Sundrop. An eclipse is coming and when it does, Corona will become nothing more than dust." * "Hello again, old friend. My dear Demanitus, I wanted you to know: You've lost. When the eclipse comes, I shall draw the powers of the Sundrop and the Moonstone to myself. And as for their human hosts, to ensure that their once inseparable bond doesn't interfere, I have set a plan into motion that will cement their rift." * "You poor thing. But now you know, that knowledge will only make you stronger." * " In True Form * " References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Magic Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists